1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a medical imaging system and method, and more particularly, to image reconstruction in a medical imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement in technology, various medical equipment for surgery or diagnosis has enjoyed widespread use. Among these, medical imaging devices are used to observe the internal states of a human body.
Some examples of medical imaging devices include a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, a single-photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) apparatus, and a positron emission tomography—CT (PET-CT) apparatus. These medical imaging devices play a role in providing anatomical image information. For example, an MRI apparatus is designed to obtain images by using a frequency conversed signal generated during magnetization and relaxation of hydrogen atoms in a human body. The MRI apparatus exhibits excellent contrast between different soft tissues to provide detailed anatomical image information.
MRI equipment requires a considerable amount of time between scanning and acquisition/display of a final image. Thus, various methods may be used to shorten the time needed to go from scanning to displaying a final image. However, shortening the time taken to display a final image may generally reduce a Signal to Noise Ratio (SNR) or a resolution of the final image. In response, various methods may be used to acquire a high resolution or high SNR image.
When a user selects a parameter for taking an MR image, an MRI apparatus provides an image in which an effect of applying the selected parameter has been reflected. For example, if the user adjusts a radio frequency (RF) pulse type, a magnetic gradient, or a slew rate the MRI apparatus takes MR images having different specific absorption rates (SARs) of electromagnetic waves or slice profile qualities.
Furthermore, in a CT apparatus and other medical imaging equipment, various methods may be implemented to shorten the time needed to acquire a final image, or to acquire a high resolution final image.
However, there is a need for a separate method and apparatus for providing an image by selecting an image reconstruction method that allows a user to simply obtain a desired effect in an image reconstruction operation that may affect the reconstruction speed or quality of an image.